In many industrial environments, flexible cables or hoses need to be coupled to moving subassemblies of an apparatus. In some cases, a drag chain is utilized. Drag chains are typically made up of a plurality of links positioned such that each link includes a mechanism to support a flexible cable or hose passing theretrough. As the subassembly moves, the drag chain serves to provide support and flex with the flexible cable or hose to, for example, prevent pinching, shearing, or kinking of the flexible cable or hose.
For example, on a drilling rig, a top drive is positioned to move upwards and downwards to support or lift a drilling or tool string during normal operations. Because multiple hoses and wires must be coupled between the top drive and other rig equipment, including mud pumps, generators, etc., a drag chain may be used to protect these flexible components from damage. During different operations of a drilling rig, however, different cable and hose configurations may be needed. Drag chains may have to be assembled as part of the drilling rig.